How did it turn out like this?
by JustCallMe-SebastiansWife
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel are having some 'action' late at night and while this is taking place Sebastian wonders how did he end up falling in love and craving for the smaller child? Smut,boyxboy,Yaoi, Sebastian POV


Hello there... this is my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfic as well as my first Lemon... ^_^

**Warning:**

SebastianxCiel, its a Lemon so it contains sex.. boyxboy.

Please if you don't like this type of Fanfic don't read ^_^

For all the rest please enjoy

**Sebastian POV**

* * *

><p>Was it alright for me to feel this way? For a human? How did it come to this… I was here, in my Master's bedroom, late at night, on his bed, kissing him as if there was no tomorrow? Ah how did it come to this?<p>

His body is so small, his skin is so smooth, I want to touch him, I want to feel him. My hands are moving on their own, I cant stop myself from what I am doing but its not like I want to stop.

"Young Master…" I whisper softly in his ear then I bite it ,I start licking it gently. He gives a cry of pleasure, which to me is the most beautiful sound on this earth. I want to crush him, I want to devour him so that he only think of me, so that he only belongs to me. Selfish that is what I am, but I don't care. I move my hands towered the pink little nipples on his chest and start to play with them, I tug on them, I pull on them.

"Se-sebastian w-what the hell? D-don't do that!"

"Is that an order young Master?" I asked as I bring my mouth to one of those cute little nipples, I start to lick it slowly as slow as I possibly can, this will make him call out to me, I will make him cry my name over and over.

"N-no… Sebastian why are you so slow… please… faster" A smile pops up on my lips, I make my tongue move a little faster, then I start to suck on one of them and I play with the other with my hand.

"N-not at the same time idiot!" He cry's out but I know he enjoys this. I want Ciel to myself, I will not share him with anyone. His soul is not the only thing I am after, his heart, his body, his mind… I want everything, I want it all to be mine and mine alone. I give the nipple a bite before switching to the other, hearing those cry's of pleasure just arouse me so much, I wonder if I will be able to control myself?

"S-sebastian!" He cry's in pleasure, I move both my hands and grab the end of his sleeping gown, how troublesome this piece of cloth is, I rip it off and throw it onto the floor, now I can fully see the young master's perfect little body, and ah what is it that I find?

"Are you enjoying this young master?" I ask after giving a final bite to the other nipple.

"A-are you an idiot?" I let out a small chuckle.

"Young Master… if you want me to continue you will have to ask me to do so" I tease him as I wait for the answer, how tempting I have his naked body just inches away and I can not touch unless he tells me to, I shouldn't have said that.

"Continue…" I hear him say in nothing more then a whisper, I give him a smile. So he wants me also eh?

"What is it that you want me to do young master?" I ask. How I love to tease and humiliate this small child.

"What ever you want Sebastian but just… do it" another smile is brought to my lips.

"Very well then young master" I position myself to get a better view of that beautiful body of his, his knees are pushed together not letting me see that, that I so want to touch.

"Young Master, please spread your legs for me" I say as i place my hands on top of his knees, it took a moment but he finally did as told and ah I could see I had been doing a good job, his erection was as hard as it could get, I smiled.

"My my young Master it seems you have enjoyed it so far?"

"S-shuut up!" he managed to say, I feel annoyed at myself at times but it seems it is in my nature to tease and humiliate my young master.

"What do you want me yo use young master? Mouth or hand?"

"Why are you asking me this idiot!"  
>I proceeded no further and wait patiently as I received my answer.<p>

"….mouth" he finally answers. Without any more exchange of words I place my mouth on his small erection, it was quite easy to fit the whole thing into my mouth, I start to to suck on it, moving it in and outside my mouth in a rhythmic motion. His cry's and screams of pleasure are gradually getting louder and I wonder what if any of the other servants heard them? Ah but does it matter?

"S-sebastian…I'm cumming!" he screams and just seconds later the white liquid come flowing into my mouth and of course I swallow it.

"Y-you swallowed it?" he asks me and I can see the terror on his face, I give him a smile.

"Was I not allowed to?"

"Its not that…"  
>"then there is no problem, shall we continue?" I ask him.<p>

"C-continue?" he asks confused. I should stop now, and let him sleep but I have my needs as well and I want to fulfill them, is this also selfish? Ah I knew this would happen… it seems I'm not going to be able to control myself after all.

"Yes young Master" I say and not waiting or wanting to hear the answer I push him onto the bed on his back and start kissing him, I force my tongue into his mouth and start exploring, he tasted sweet. My hands move over to his manhood and I start pumping it didn't take long for it to be fully erect again. I gave him one last kiss and turned him around, my own member was at its limit an I was losing my self control.

"Sebastian" I hear him whisper in between pants but I ignore him and made my way to his entrance oh how beautiful this sight was. I started making circular motions around his entrance.

"D-don't…" I hear him say but again I ignore. I place my index finger and start making my way inside, I hear him cry in pain but I just cant stop know. Once it was fully inside I stared to move a little, pushing and pulling in and out, I added another finger then another…my member was killing me I needed my young master no I needed Ciel. I pulled my 3 fingers out and began to undo my pants, I practically yanked my belt of and tore open my pants…

"Sebastian… what are you.." but as soon as the young master saw what it was I planned on doing he stopped talking, I placed my member on Ciel's entrance, I took a tiny bottle from my pocket and poured the contents onto my manhood.

"Young Master…" I whisper and with that I began to push in, Ciel gave a cry, i'm not sure if it was of pain or pleasure, I was completely overwhelmed by lust, my self control being long gone, I made my way all the way inside, the feeling of being swallowed by my young master… he was so tight it felt wonderful simply wonderful. I began to move rocking my hips back an forth, this feeling was like any other. I began to move faster and faster.

"Young Master…your so tight" I whispered. I moved my hand toward young masters erection and started pumping with the other hand I made my way toward one of his nipples.

"Ah... Sebastian… slower…please…"

This night was so wonderful in one sense, but in the other I had completely ignored the orders of him completely. as I found I was getting closer to cumming I stared to thrust even harder an faster

"Ciel…ah" and after that I came inside of him, soon after young master came as well. I still wanted more I was not yet satisfied with this… but what would the young master think of me now.

"Sebastian…"

"I am terribly sorry young master, I do not…. Know what came over me…I lost my self control"

It was true, I tried to but failed to keep in check my lust for this child.

"I don't mind" my mind when blank.

"What?" The smaller boy took a seat, he placed his hand on my cheek.

"I don't mind Sebastian. When we made the contract it was settled my soul was going to me yours but not only that…all of me is yours…I want all of me to be yours" he said as a blush crossed his face.

"But don't you dare do that out of nowhere again!" he yelled and glared into my face. I on the other hand gave him a smile, I placed my hand on his cheek.

"Young Master…no Ciel I want all of you to be mine as well. So you will give it to me?"

"Where you not listening? Idiot I'm not saying it again" the blush on the child's face only grew bigger.

Ah… How nice, I will destroy this child and make him mine completely. It seems a demon like me has fallen for a human like him.

* * *

><p>Oh my i didnt really think i could write someting like this.. but please tell me did i do a ggood job with this?<p>

or should i never write a Lemon again in my life? haha please Review and tell me ^_^


End file.
